


Ankh Ankh Lumut

by Rayhan_Watanabe



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayhan_Watanabe/pseuds/Rayhan_Watanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ande Ande Lumut adalah dongeng tentang seorang Pangeran yang menyamar demi mencari istrinya yang telah pergi meninggalkan istana. Tapi, bagaimana jadinya jika seandainya keadaan mereka dibalik? It's Eijixfem!Ankh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankh Ankh Lumut

Rayhan Watanabe present

.

.

**Ankh Ankh Lumut**

A parody of Ande Ande Lumut

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Kamen Rider OOO belong to Toei, ltd

 **Warning** : AU, little!Genderswitch, Typo(s), OOC, dll.

.

.

* * *

Dahulu kala, berdiri sebuah kerajaan besar bernama Jenggala. Kerajaan itu memiliki seorang pangeran bernama Eiji Asmarabangun. Ia pun dijodohkan dengan Putri Ankhtaji dari Kerajaan Kediri.

Namun ketika acara pertunangan berlangsung, pasukan dari Kerajaan Majapahit melancarkan serangan ke Kerajaan Jenggala. Semua anggota istana, termasuk Putri Ankhtaji, pun mengungsi ke ruang bawah tanah. Sayangnya tidak untuk Pangeran Eiji yang justru memilih maju ke medan perang.

Setelah perang usai, Pangeran Eiji dinyatakan menghilang tanpa jejak oleh pihak kerajaan. Lalu, Putri Ankhtaji memutuskan untuk mencari calon suaminya itu bersama pengawalnya, Uvagus.

oOoOo

Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi seakan melarang sinar matahari menerobos ke lantai dasar hutan. Membuat hutan itu bagaikan di waktu malam meskipun hari masih siang. Semak belukar nampak menjamur dimana-mana. Dan sepanjang daerah hutan itu, tak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda manusia maupun hewan satupun.

"WADOOOOOH!"

Tapi untuk saat ini, ada tanda-tanda manusia.

Uvagus segera mencabut paksa ranting kering kecil yang menusuk kakinya. Pria garang itu meringis kecil begitu merasakan nyeri dari bagian yang terkena ranting tadi. "Asem lu, ranting sialan," umpatnya.

Setelah menyiksa ranting tak berdosa itu, Uvagus segera menyusul tuannya, Ankhtaji, yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Sampai kapan, sih, kita mau menyusuri hutan ini, Ankhtaji?!" tanya Uvagus jengkel begitu berhasil menyamai langkah Ankhtaji.

"Sampai kita dapet Core Medal," jawab Ankhtaji dengan cueknya.

Hei, katanya mencari Pangeran Eiji. Ini, kok, malah mencari Core Medal? O.o

Tanda sikut empat muncul di dahi Uvagus, "LOE ITU GILA ATO APA? MANA ADA CORE MEDAL DI HUTAN BEGINIAN, PE'A!" timpalnya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Masbuloh,"

Ankhtaji pun berjalan meninggalkan Uvagus. Seakan tak peduli dengan pengawal setianya itu mau mengomelinya sampai suaranya habis ataupun melakukan tindakan bunuh diri saking marahnya.

"Woy! Jangan tinggalin aku, dong!" seru Uvagus begitu menyadari Ankhtaji sudah berjalan menjauh lagi darinya.

Uvagus mulai merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa juga harus ia yang mengawal putri sombong itu? Sudah sombong, cuek bebek, keras kepala pula. Meski sudah lama menjadi pengawal setia Putri Ankhtaji, Uvagus tetap saja tak bisa membiasakan diri menghadapi sikap putri Kerajaan Kediri itu.

Pria itu kembali mengelus dada.

Oke, marah-marah sekarang tak akan ada gunanya. Ia harus tabah melaksanakan tugas ini. Demi kejayaan Kerajaan Kediri.

Kresek! Kresek!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara gemerisik dari balik semak-semak. Hal itu membuat langkah Ankhtaji berhenti, disusuli Uvagus yang ikut berhenti pula. Penasaran, mereka lantas mengintip apa yang ada di balik semak itu.

"Siapa, tuh?"

Bisa kita lihat, seorang ibu berkebaya membawa segenggam Cell Medal ke lelaki besar yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ibu itu lantas mendudukkan diri di samping sang lelaki, "Gameloko sayang~ Ibu ada Cell Medal buat kamu~~~" ujarnya sembari menunjukkan Cell Medal di telapak tangannya.

"Makasih, bu'e~"

Oh, ternyata mereka itu ibu-anak, to. Pantas yang lelaki besar kelihatannya manja sekali.

"Uvagus, kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Ankhtaji melirik ke pria berambut hitam kehijauan itu. Kerlingan bak bintang muncul di sudut mata Ankhtaji bersama dengan senyum misterius yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Uvagus menyeringai lebar, "Iya pakai banget,"

Setidaknya ada satu sifat yang ia sukai dari putri itu.

Yaitu kelicikannya.

oOoOo

Di sebuah pondok yang sederhana, hiduplah seorang janda awet muda bernama Nyai Satonaka. Ia memiliki dua anak kandung dan satu anak tiri. Berikut anak kandungnya adalah Kleting Chiyoko dan Kleting Hina, sedangkan anak tirinya adalah Kleting Eiji. Berbeda dengan perlakuannya pada kedua anak kandungnya, ia selalu memperlakukan Kleting Eiji layaknya pembantu murahan. Karena kalau diperlakukan layaknya pembantu mahalan, Nyai Satonaka harus membawar 10 keping emas setiap minggunya―Loh?

"KLETING EIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Teriakan Nyai Satonaka yang nyaring terdengar jelas dari dalam pondok.

"Ya, nek," sahut seorang gadis dengan kebaya lusuh yang lari menghampirinya.

Sebuah meja melayang menuju gadis bernama Kleting Eiji itu. Untungnya yang dilempar berhasil menghindar dengan cukup gesit. Sehingga meja yang masih melesat itu keluar dari pondok dan mengenai seorang pedagang sayur yang lewat. Mari kita abaikan saja nasib pedagang sayur itu.

"Panggil gue 'nek' sekali lagi, gue banting elo ke sumur tetangga," ancam Nyai Satonaka yang saking marahnya sampai memakai 'loe-gue' alias kata tak formal alias kata gaul.

Kleting Eiji yang bukannya takut malah memasang wajah polos, "Terus dipanggil apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Panggil saya Nyonya Besar. Mengerti?" titah Nyai Satonaka kembali berkata secara formal.

"Nggak,"

Nyai Satonaka sweatdrop.

"Ehem-ehem. Sekarang kamu jaga rumah. Saya mau pergi ke pasar bersama Kleting Chiyoko dan Kleting Hina. Awas kalau―"

"Siap, nek!" potong Kleting Eiji dengan gestur bak memberi hormat di upacara bendera.

Wanita itu sudah siaga satu untuk melempar dua kursi yang ada di situ sekaligus ke Kleting Eiji.

oOoOo

Putri Ankhtaji dan Uvagus yang berhasil melaksanakan rencana licik mereka kini berada di depan sebuah pondok milik Mbok Mezoolanda Dadapan, ibu yang mereka lihat di hutan tadi.

"Ayo masuk, tuan Putri! Nggak usah sungkan," tawar Mbok Mezoolanda dengan sangat ramah-tamah. Sementara itu, Gameloko yang masih menjilat Cell Medal masuk dari pintu belakang pondok. Katanya sekalian mau mandi.

"Hn," Putri Ankhtaji pun masuk begitu saja dengan cueknya.

Begitu Uvagus yang akan masuk ke dalam, Mbok Mezoolanda ganti mencegatnya, "Eiiittssss! Kamu nggak boleh masuk ke dalem," hardiknya.

"Loh, kok, aku nggak boleh masuk?" tanya Uvagus.

"Baca, tuh, tulisan di papan!"

**Maaf pakai IDIH**

**Yang muka JELEK dilarang masuk**

"DASAR BRENGSEK LU, MBOK-MBOK GENIIIIIITTTTTT!" geram Uvagus marah.

Mbok Mezoolanda yang sudah antisipasi langsung masuk ke dalam pondok dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Meninggalkan Uvagus yang mencak-mencak di tempat sambil mencoba mendobrak pintu.

oOoOo

"Omong-omong, kenapa tuan Putri bisa ada di hutan tadi?" tanya Mbok Mezoolanda sembari meletakkan sepiring getuk pisang [1] yang sudah terpotong rapi di depan Ankhtaji yang duduk.

Menghela nafas, Ankhtaji pun menceritakan semuanya dengan berbisik di telinga Mbok Mezoolanda.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," lirih Mbok Mezoolanda sembari mengangguk-angguk paham.

Usai berbisik, Ankhtaji menjauh dari Mbok Mezoolanda. Lalu mengambil getuk pisang yang notabene adalah camilan kesukaannya dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana ... kalau tuan Putri pura-pura jadi anak saya? Terus nanti akan saya adakan sayembara untuk memenangkan tuan Putri. Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Mbok Mezoolanda tanpa jeda sampai menyebabkan hujan lokal pada Ankhtaji.

"Memangnya aku ini hadiah apa?" cibir Ankhtaji dengan ekspresi (=_=). Gadis itu lalu melempar potongan getuk pisang yang terkena hujan lokal dari Mbok Mezoolanda tadi ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Mbok Mezoolanda cengengesan.

Masih bermuka masam, Ankhtaji mengambil getuk pisang lagi untuk dimakan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir ... lebih baik tuan Putri menyamar menjadi laki-laki saja,"

Getuk pisang yang baru saja dikunyah Ankhtaji langsung termuntahkan saking kagetnya, "LAKI-LAKI?" Ia memandang horor Mbok Mezoolanda yang masih memasang wajah berseri-seri. Apa ia sudah gila?

"Tuh, buktinya tuan Putri pakai celana," celetuk wanita itu.

Ankhtaji menoleh ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang memang berbalut celana panjang setungkai. Ia jadi malu sendiri menyadarinya, "Yak! Itu karena aku lagi risih pakai kebaya yang ketatnya minta ampun," elaknya ketus.

Mbok Mezoolanda sekali lagi hanya bisa cengengesan. Gameloko pun datang untuk membersihkan muntahan getuk pisang Ankhtaji tadi. Lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa banyak bicara.

"Karena bisa jadi Pangeran Eiji Asmarabangun menyamar menjadi seorang wanita," jelas Mbok Mezoolanda melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

Alis Ankhtaji terangkat sebelah, "Kalau ternyata nggak?"

"Sudah, tenang saja. Ramalan saya ini dijamin 100% manjur," yakin wanita itu dengan mengedipkan mata kananya.

Ankhtaji sweatdrop akan perilaku Mbok Mezoolanda.

"Dan nama samaran tuan Putri adalah Ankh Ankh Lumut,"

"..."

Gadis itu menggeram bisu sembari mengepalkan tangan erat-erat.

"Gimana?"

"KAMU PIKIR SAYA INI LUMUTAN, APA?!"

oOoOo

"KLETING EIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Kleting Eiji yang (merasa) dipanggil pun tergopoh-gopoh menuju teras pondok. Dimana Nyai Satonaka sudah meunggu dengan kedua saudara tirinya, "Ya, Nyonya Besar,"

"Kenapa rumahnya nggak kamu jagain, hah!?" bentak Nyai Satonaka bertanya.

"Soalnya saya, 'kan, nyuci di sungai belakang rumah,"

"NYUCI DI SINI EMANGNYA NGGAK BISA APA?!"

"Kalau nyuci di sini, nggak ada kerannya. Kalau nyuci di kamar mandi, nanti dimarahin. Kalau nyuci di sumur tetangga, nanti dimarahin juga. Ya, udah. Aku nyuci di sungai," jawab Kleting Eiji polos seakan tak terpengaruh dengan hawa mencekam yang dikeluarkan Nyai Satonaka.

Nyai Satonaka langsung memukul-mukulkan kepalanya (baca : headbang) ke pohon di dekat situ.

"Sabar, bu. Sabar," gumam Kleting Chiyoko sambil mengelus-elus punggung ibunya itu.

Mengabaikan momentum yang cukup miris itu, Kleting Hina menghampiri Kleting Eiji yang masih cengo, "Kleting Eiji capek?" tanyanya cemas.

"Nggak, kok, Kleting Hina. Nih, buktinya. Masih seger-seger aja, tuh!"

Kleting Hina tersenyum, "Kalau capek, biar aku saja yang nyuci," tawarnya.

Nyai Satonaka yang mendengar itu langsung menarik Kleting Hina menjauh dari Kleting Eiji, lalu mengomelinya, "Kleting Hina! Di cerita ini itu mestinya kamu nggak suka sama dia. Meledek, kek. Dikerjain, kek. Atau apa, kek. Kleting Chiyoko juga," Wanita itu lantas menoleh ke Kleting Chiyoko yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memandang Kleting Eiji yang bingung.

Kleting Chiyoko menoleh ke ibunya, "Habis, mukanya Kleting Eiji cakep, sih. Iya nggak, Kleting Hina?" Kleting Hina mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Grrrr ... Kleting Eiji itu cewek tulen, tahu!" geram Nyai Satonaka.

"Tapi aslinya dia, kan, co―"

"Jangan kasih tahu _spoiler_ sekarang, Kleting Hina! Nanti ceritanya malah selesai tengah jalan!" sela Nyai Satonaka mengingatkan.

Kleting Hina menutup mulutnya kaget, "Oh, maaf. Saya keceplosan, bu,"

"Hm? Apa, nih?"

Perhatian Nyai Satonaka dan Kleting Hina teralih ke Kleting Chiyoko yang baru saja bersuara tadi.

"Mbok Mezoolanda Dadapan sedang mencari pendamping untuk anaknya, Ankh Ankh Lumut. Bagi anda yang berminat, silahkan datang ke kediaman beliau besok," ucap Kleting Chiyoko membaca selebaran yang ia pungut di dekat pintu itu.

"Mana?"

Nyai Satonaka mengambil selebaran itu dari Kleting Chiyoko. Tak lama, Nyai Satonaka memekik senang. Menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi kedua anaknya itu. Jangan lupakan Kleting Eiji pula, "Orang ini, 'kan, janda kaya raya desa sebelah!"

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Kleting Chiyoko.

"Kalau salah satu dari kalian bisa menikah dengan anaknya, kita bakalan jadi kaya!" Nyai Satonaka pun kembali berjingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas.

"Ibu ternyata mata duitan, ya?" bisik Kleting Hina diam-diam ke kedua saudaranya.

Kleting Chiyoko dan Kleting Eiji mengangguk setuju.

oOoOo

Keesokan harinya, semuanya, kecuali Kleting Eiji, tengah bersiap-siap di depan pondok. Mereka akan pergi ke tempat tinggal Mbok Mezoolanda Dadapan. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi pasangan hidup anak janda kaya raya itu.

"Nah, anak-anakku. Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Nyai Satonaka yang sudah berdiri di jalan berbatu depan pondok. Menanti Kleting Chiyoko dan Kleting Hina untuk menghampirinya.

"Dadah, Kleting Eiji~!" seru Kleting Hina yang melangkah sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aku bakalan kangen karo kowe~" seru Kleting Chiyoko memberikan _flying kiss_ ke Kleting Eiji.

"KLETING HINA! KLETING CHIYOKO!" bentak Nyai Satonaka melihat tingkah keduanya yang menurutnya sangat tidak senonoh itu. Loh, maksudnya?

Kleting Eiji mendesah ketika ketiga perempuan itu sudah tak terlihat lagi di matanya, "Ada-ada aja mereka itu," Diambilnya sebuah ember besar berisi berbagai macam kolor aka _boxer_ (untuk istilah modern- nya).

"Daripada ikut sayembara, mendingan nyuci kolor-kolorku, ah~"

oOoOo

"Wah, sungainya deres banget," gumam Nyai Satonaka.

Di depan mereka, Sungai Bengawan Solo mengalir dengan arus yang cukup untuk dikatakan deras ditambah volume airnya yang nyaris menyentuh tanah di mana mereka berpijak. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat tak biasa.

"Kita nyebrangnya gimana, dong?" tanya Kleting Chiyoko antara bingung dan sedih melihat keadaan sungai sekarang.

Kleting Hina menepuk pundak Nyai Satonaka yang masih memandang sungai. Lalu ditunjuknya sesosok misterius yang melayang (?) mendekati mereka, "Ibu, itu apa?"

Begitu pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Kleting Hina, Yuyu Cazali, sang penunggu sungai yang meskipun namanya Yuyu tapi wujudnya adalah manusia berambut pirang, pun tiba tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Walah, walah~ Cewek-cewek cantik, kok, ada di sini, sih~?" tanya Yuyu Cazali dengan gaya yang SKSD (Sok Kenal Sok Deket).

Nyai Satonaka maju selangkah lebih dekat ke sosok penunggu itu, "Begini, Yuyu Cazali. Kami mau menyebrang ke desa sebelah. Tapi arus sungainya deras sekali," jawab Nyai Satonaka cukup panjang.

Yuyu Cazali tersenyum sumringah, "Oh, itu, sih, gampang. Tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Syarat?"

Ketiganya saling berpandangan.

"Syaratnya apaan?" tanya Kleting Chiyoko.

"Cium~~~~~~~"

"Hina," titah Nyai Satonaka yang sudah memasang death glare.

"Oke!"

Dengan tenaga supernya, Kleting Hina mengangkat Yuyu Cazali tinggi-tinggi dan memutarnya dengan kencang seolah ia tidak memiliki berat badan. Ah, panjang umur, Yuyu Cazali.

"WAAAAAAAA! AMPUUUUUNNNNN!" jerit Yuyu Cazali histeris.

"Masih mau minta cium lagi?" tanya Nyai Satonaka dengan sinisnya.

"KAGAAAAAAKKKKK! PLIS LEPASIN GUEEEEEEEE!"

Usai diberi isyarat oleh Nyai Satonaka, Kleting Hina pun menghentikan 'aksi memutar Yuyu Cazali' dan membanting lelaki itu ke tanah. Sekali lagi. Panjang umur, Yuyu Cazali.

Nyai Satonaka tertawa troll. Yang malah membuat Kleting Hina dan Kleting Chiyoko sweatdrop.

Yuyu Cazali meringis kesakitan ketika berusaha untuk berdiri. Oh, demi Dewi Padi menerima ajakan kencannya. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang bisa membuatnya tak berdaya bagai anak kecil yang di-bully. Aplagi orang itu bergender perempuan. Oh, betapa memalukannya.

Muncullah spanduk bertuliskan " Aku Rapopo" di atas lelaki malang itu sekilas.

Setelah sukses berdiri dan _positive-thinking_ , Yuyu Cazali tampak berpikir sejenak. Pokoknya, tak boleh ada satupun yang berhasil diantarnya menyebrangi sungai ini tanpa imbalan ciuman, "Ka-kalau gitu ... bagaimana kalau aku aja yang nyium?"

Kleting Chiyoko sekilas mendelik curiga, "Tapi jangan lama-lama loh, ya?"

"Iya, deh. Suwer!"

"Awas kalau lama-lama,"

Bisa dilihatnya, Kleting Hina sudah siap dengan dua kepalan tangan sekaligus. Membuat Yuyu Cazali yang bermuka horor langsung menelan ludah mentah-mentah.

oOoOo

Sementara itu, Kleting Eiji tengah mencuci kolor-kolornya dengan bersemangat. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ada yang hanyut terbawa arus. =.=

" _Jujulaneee~ bapakku nduwe bojo liyo._

_Mbokku sing reti langsung nggebukki gak tanggung-tanggung._

_Aku iso lungaaa~ Merga ono karpet miber_

_saka aladin nyasar mrene karo monyeeeet~_ " [2] O_O"

"Pangeran Eiji ... ! Pangeran Eiji ... !"

Nyanyian Eiji terhenti, "Hm? Siapa tadi yang manggil aku?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kleting Eiji lantas celingukan ke sekitarnya, "Apa jangan-jangan hantu?"

"Saya di sini, Pangeran Eiji!"

Kleting Eiji terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh ke belakangnya. Di sana, berdiri sesosok bangau putih. Sekilas sama saja dengan bangau putih lainnya, tapi ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari burung itu―Tunggu!

Barusan burung itu berbicara seperti manusia?

"Eeeh? Jadi yang manggil aku tadi itu kamu?"

"Iya! Nama saya KOUGAMI! Saya adalah burung bangau PALING AJAIB sekaligus penggemar fanatik ... ULANG TAHUN!" jawab Kougami―bangau itu, dengan amat bersemangat ditambah penekanan di beberapa kata.

Kleting Eiji kicep selama beberapa detik. Antara memikirkan bagaimana bangau bernama Kougami itu bisa bicara dan fakta kalau ia memang sedang berada di dunia fantasi.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan PESAN, bahwa Putri Ankhtaji ada di DESA SEBELAH! Dan ia ada di SAYEMBARA yang diikuti anak-anak Nyai Satonaka!"

Sekarang Kleting Eiji menganga tak percaya.

Mengabaikan reaksi Kleting Eiji, Kougami lantas bersuara lagi, "Oh, saya mau memberikan sesuatu untuk PANGERAN!"

Bangau ajaib itu pun melakukan sedikit trik sulap dan ... voila! Muncullah 3 Core Medal berwarna kuning di pucuk paruhnya. Lalu koin metal itu diberikannya ke Kleting Eiji.

"Apa, nih?"

"Berikan itu KEPADA Yuyu Cazali dan dia AKAN mengantarkan anda TANPA minta imbalan ciuman!"

"Ciuman?"

Kleting Eiji makin tak paham dengan maksud Kougami.

"SAYA permisi dulu! _Bye-bye_ , PANGERAN!" tukas Kougami dan ia pun terbang pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Kleting Eiji keras. Berharap agar burung bangau itu kembali dan menjelaskan secara rinci sampai setidaknya ia mengerti, "Yah, udah pergi, deh,"

Ia memandang Core Medal di genggaman tangannya bingung.

Sekarang dia harus ngapain?

oOoOo

"Berikutnya~"

Gameloko mendongakkan kepala dari daftar peserta di genggamannya. Bisa ia lihat seorang wanita dan dua gadis muda lari secepat kilat begitu saja.

Hei, mereka belum tanda tangan!

Sementara itu, di dalam rumah, Mbok Mezoolanda menghampiri Ankhtaji yang sudah berganti pakaian layaknya seorang lelaki, "Putri, ada pelamar lagi,"

"Lagi?!"

"Kan sudah saya bilang. Kalau bukan Pangeran Eiji, tolak saja," celetuk wanita itu dengan ekspresi tak berdosa.

Ankhtaji berani sumpah kalau ia akan mengambil paksa Core Medal milik Mbok Mezoolanda nanti.

"Nuwun sewu ... ~!"

Sebuah suara halus (yang dibuat-buat) mengalun dari pintu kamar. Hal itu pun sukses membuat perdebatan kecil antara keduanya berhenti, "Oh, nggih," balas Mbok Mezoolanda seraya meninggalkan Ankh Ankh Lumut menuju ambang pintu.

Di situ, Nyai Satonaka beserta kedua putrinya telah menunggu dengan 'anteng'-nya. Nyai Satonaka sendiri memberikan senyuman lebar yang hangat. Yang sebenarnya adalah bagian dari Rencana Modus Jadi Kaya yang diprakarsai olehnya sendiri. Oke, ide yang benar-benar _nice_. ==

Tanpa basa-basi, Mbok Mezoolanda pun mempersilahkan ketiganya masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa niat mereka tak lain untuk melamar ke tuan Putrinya yang sedang menyamar itu.

"Kayaknya udah gak ada lagi, ya," gumamnya melihat keadaan pondok yang sudah sepi. Padahal tadi itu ramai sekali, loh!

"Bu'e~"

Gameloko mendadak datang dan langsung menghamburkan diri ke Mbok Mezoolanda. Untungnya tak membuat wanita itu terkejut atas kehadirannya yang tak terduga.

"Iya, sayang~ Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu pada anak semata wayangnya yang amat ia sayangi.

"Orang tadi belum tanda tangan di sini," adu Gameloko sambil menunjukkan kertas yang ia bawa.

Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Mbok Mezoolanda hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus-elus kepala Gameloko. Yang penting hepi aja. Eh, lho? O.o

oOoOo

Sekarang Kleting Eiji―ehem, ralat. Sekarang Pangeran Eiji Asmarabangun sedang tergesa-gesa menyusuri jalan setapak itu. Beberapa penduduk desa yang lewat pun tercengang, menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri pangeran dari Kerajaan Jenggala yang dikabarkan menghilang ...

―SEKARANG LEWAT BEGITU SAJA DI HADAPAN MEREKA?!

Oke, mari diabaikan saja.

"Terpaksa, deh, buka penyamaran," desah Pangeran Eiji di sela larinya.

Jadi, singkat cerita. Setelah Kougami pergi, ia lekas melepas kebaya yang ia gunakan dan kembali memakai pakaian kebangsawanannya .

Hei, tentu saja ia ganti baju di tempat tersembunyi! Mau ditaruh di mana muka orangtuanya nanti jika mereka tahu Pangeran Eiji Asmarabangun suka ganti baju tanpa memandang tempat. =_=

Akhirnya, ia sampai di pinggir sungai yang berseberangan dengan jalan menuju rumah Mbok Mezoolanda. Situasi sungai sendiri tak beda jauh dengan saat Nyai Satonaka beserta kedua putrinya akan menyebrang tadi.

Lelaki itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Yuyu Cazali~! Ada yang baru, loh~" serunya bak iklan sebuah camilan populer di TV lokal. Sebentar. Sejak kapan ada TV di jaman itu? O.o

Yuyu Cazali yang dipanggil pun datang (dengan melayang). Penunggu sungai itu bertanya, "Apa?"

"Ini~!"

Pangeran Eiji pun menunjukkan 3 Core Medal dari bangau yang ia temui tadi.

Cring!

Mata Yuyu Cazali langsung berbinar-binar, "YA AMPUNNN! CORE MEDAL GUAAAAAAA!" pekiknya amat bahagia. Diambilnya kepingan metal itu perlahan sebelum dicium-cium tanpa jeda layaknya benda berharga yang hilang selama jutaan tahun. =="

Usai menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ada, Yuyu Cazali berdehem sejenak untuk mengembalikan _image_ _cool_ -nya, "Sebagai balas budi, akan kuantar kau ke seberang sungai,"

Eiji menyengir senang, "Makasih banget, bro,"

oOoOo

"TENDANGAN KEN-AROOOOOOOKKKKKKK!"

BRUAKKKK!

Dinding ruangan itu pun roboh. Menyisakan lubang menganga di mana Pangeran Eiji berdiri dengan gagah layaknya seorang ksatria. Juga tak lupa, beberapa lukisan yang turut menjadi korban dari aksi merobohkan dinding dari Pangeran Eiji.

"Lukisan gueeeeeeee~ Oh, noooooooooo~~~~" jerit Mbok Mezoolanda histeris begitu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Pandangan Ankh Ankh Lumut dan Eiji pun bertemu. Bersama dengan _backsound_ romantis yang mendadak mengalun entah dari mana.

"Ankhtaji?"

"Eiji?"

Eiji dengan perasaan bahagia yang membumbung tinggi berlari secara _slow motion_ dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Bermaksud untuk memeluk Ankhtaji, "AAAAAAA~! Akhirnya kita ketemu ju―"

JDUAGH!

Adegan _so sweet_ itu berakhir ketika Ankhtaji melayangkan tinju ke dagu Pangeran Eiji. Membuat sang Pangeran terpental menabrak lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Bego! Gue nyari elo kemana-mana, tau!" omel Ankhtaji sarkastik.

"Hehehe. Maaf, deh, Ankhtaji," ucap Eiji cengengesan memandang ekspresi marah dari tunangannya itu.

Sementara keduanya sibuk bertengkar (baca : melepas rindu), Nyai Satonaka dan kedua anaknya masih menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Ankh Ankh Lumut ternyata cewek? Kleting Eiji ternyata cowok?

 _What-what-what_ ...

― _WHAT THE HELL IS IT_?

Masih belum selesai sampai situ. Dari lubang besar yang diciptakan Pangeran Eiji, datang 3 laki-laki berseragam prajurit kerajaan. Yang sontak membuat perhatian terpusat kepada mereka bertiga.

"Pangeran, Putri! Kami sudah lama sekali mencari kalian," ujar salah satunya dengan perasaan lega melihat Ankhtaji yang sedang dipeluk Eiji.

Tak sengaja, pandangan ketiganya pun bertemu dengan Nyai Satonaka, Kleting Chiyoko, dan Kleting Hina. _Backsound_ romantis yang sempat mengalun, kini kembali mengalun.

"Chiyoko?"

"Mas Maki?"

"Hina?"

"Abang Shingo?"

"Mbak Satonaka?"

"Gotou? Date?"

Hening sejenak.

 _Backsound_ romantis mengalun kembali. Yang ini lebih dan lebih romantis.

Air mata dari pihak wanita mengalir deras. Tapi nggak sampai banjir.

Uvagus datang ke kamar karena penasaran. Biarkan saja. =_=

Mbok Mezoolanda mencoba mengusir warga kampung yang berdatangan. Gameloko ikut bantu. =.=

Eiji diam-diam memeluk Ankhtaji dari belakang. Biasa, modus. =V=

Hening sejenak lagi.

Dan dengan _slow motion_ , para pasangan itu (entah ini berlaku atau tidak untuk Satonaka-Gotou-Date) pun saling berpelukan.

Oh _, so sweet like_ Pocari Sweet~ OvO

Sebentar.

Ini kenapa malah nyambung ke minuman isotonik? O.o

"Loh, pada kenal, ya?" gumam Eiji usai melihat momen yang ternyata berhasil mengalahkan adegan reuninya dengan Ankhtaji tadi. Tak lupa dengan melepas pelukannya pada sang tunangan. Khawatir ketahuan dan berakhir bonyok. ^_^"

"Ini kenapa malah kayak _variety show_ 'Cinta Bersemi Kembali', sih?" gerutu Uvagus yang tampaknya tak senang dengan hawa bahagia di sekitar ruangan itu.

Semuanya pun memandang pria itu.

"Sirik, ya~~~?" sindir mereka dengan nada menggoda. Yang tentu saja membuat Uvagus ngambek.

Pangeran Eiji merangkul Putri Ankhtaji. Lalu ia pun tersenyum ceria ke gadis berwajah judes itu. Sedangkan yang dirangkul hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum memeluk perut Eiji.

oOoOo

Semuanya pun kembali ke istana, tak terkecuali Nyai Satonaka, Kleting Chiyoko, dan Kleting Hina.

Uvagus awalnya ikut kembali ke istana, namun ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di pondok Mbok Mezoolanda. Saat ditanya kenapa, yang bersangkutan hanya berkata "pengen aja" dengan ekspresi datar.

Pesta pernikahan pun diselenggarakan. Seluruh penduduk Kediri turut hadir dalam acara sakral itu. Bahkan Yuyu Cazali dan Kougami yang tak disangka juga datang. Tapi ..., tapi ..., eh ternyata cuman numpang makan gratis doang. =_=

Ehem.

Akhirnya, Pangeran Eiji Asmarabangun dan Putri Ankhtaji hidup bahagia selamanya. Bersama dengan ikatan cinta yang takkan kendur hingga akhir hayat.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**[1] : Camilan khas dari Kediri, Jawa Timur. Berbentuk seperti lontong dengan bahan utama pisang.  
**

**[2] : Plesetan dari reff lagu Shu Watanabe yang berjudul Regret Nothing Tighten Up. Bayangkan saja saat Eiji menyanyi tadi diiringi musik sesuai dari lagunya.**

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa~! \\(^O^)/ 
> 
> Rayhan Watanabe desu. Hajimemashite! :3
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya Rayhan publish fanfic di AO3. Sebenarnya mau dari kemarin-kemarin. Tapi karena berhubung kemarin-kemarin itu lagi fokus sama UAS, Rayhan undur, deh, jadwal publish-nya hari ini.
> 
> Sampai sini dulu jumpa kita. ^V^
> 
> Rayhan pamit dulu. ^_^
> 
> Bye-bye! =D


End file.
